lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Lombardo
Chris Lombardo, '''initially and often credited as '''Chris L, is an actor who recurringly appears in Scott Pincus's films. Chris made his acting debut with Bread's Crumbs in 2014, portraying Vin Diesel in the film. He then played various corrupt InGen employees in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, and appeared as Vin in Bread's Crumbs 2 and Bread's Crumbs 3. He also played the character in Jumpa X and The Two Man Trio, and reprised the role for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4. Outside the Bread's Crumbs series, Chris has portrayed different characters in nearly every installment of the Pizza No Come series. He had a supporting role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods in early 2017, and has made appearances in The Best of West and The Downingtown Gates of Hell. Biography Chris has a YouTube channel called LetsgoPats56, which he created in March 2012. 2014 Chris made his acting debut in June 2014 after joining the cast of Ryan Bowman's short film, Bread's Crumbs. He portrayed Vin Diesel, one of the film's main protagonists. In the months that followed, Chris wasn't heavily involved with many projects, but in October Scott Pincus asked him to play several corrupt InGen employees in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. 2015 Chris wouldn't appear in another film until almost a year after Bread's Crumbs was released. In May 2015, Chris filmed his role as Officer De Gaule in Dr. Troubleshoot. He had a supporting role in the film. The next month, Chris returned as Vin Diesel in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, once again serving as one of the film's main protagonists. That summer, Chris reprised the role of Vin Diesel once again in the Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel Jumpa X, which he starred in alongside Zion Figueroa. He filmed the project in August. In October, Chris portrayed the rogue employee Romulus in Jurassic Shark III, though his scenes as this character wouldn't be released for some time. In November 2015, Chris was confirmed to have a role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which would also serve as his high school graduation project. 2016 Chris later returned as Vin Diesel in the third Bread's Crumbs 2 ''interquel, ''Hit the Crib, which he also starred in alongside Zion Figueroa. He was set to appear as the rogue employee Romulus in the short film Isarus, but due to scheduling conflicts he was unable to appear in the film. He returned as Vin once again in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, which he filmed from May to June of 2016. From July to December, Chris participated in the filming of The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Aside from portraying his own character, Chris also portrayed the demon, Saathi, when Dakota Markle was unavailable to film. In July, Chris played the "money goon" in the short film Pizza No Come. In August, he played a gang member named Brayden in the short film The Pizza Cometh, and in September he played a gang member named Dope in Pizza Origins. 2017 The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods ''was released in early March, and featured Chris in a supporting role. In early April, Chris filmed a cameo for ''The Machine of Munich, a short film for Scott's German class. He played a drug cartel member named Stefan, and cameoed alongside Alex Fanelli. Two weeks later, Chris had a major role in the short film Pizza Won't Come, in which he played Master Malice. This marked his fourth time appearing in the series, with each role being different from the others. Towards the end of April, Chris returned as Vin Diesel in The Two Man Trio, the last Bread's Crumbs ''interquel. He had a supporting role alongside Austin Brinser. In May, Chris filmed a cameo in ''The Best of West, a short film that introduced the upcoming freshman class to their high school. Chris filmed his cameo alongside Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Sean Larkin and Ryan Grier. From May to July, Chris reprised the role of Vin Diesel for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. The film also marked the acting debut of his brother, Alex Lombardo, who plays Vin's son Quinn. Chris was later approached to have a role in The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II, but was unable to participate. In late November, he filmed his scenes for the short documentary The Downingtown Gates of Hell, ''which was released on December 8. He plays a thrillseeker named Chris in the film. In December, Chris "returned" as Master Malice in ''Pizza Must Come, this time sporting a new appearance. 2018 In April 2018, Chris participated in the filming of No More Smiling II: Redemption. Later in the film, he serves as the stand-in for Lloyd, a minor character played by Matt Gale. Matt's scenes were shot in Philadelphia, and to achieve the effect of him and Gabe in the same shot, Chris served as his stand-in for Gabe's scenes. Later that year, Chris joined the cast of Man Out of Time, in which he plays a major role as Luther Krüger. Chris shot his scenes on November 20 and 23. Though his lack of availability threatened the project's production at first, the film was completed several weeks later. 2019 A picture of Chris as Vin Diesel briefly appears in Kaine West: No Salvation, though he goes uncredited for the appearance. His brother Alex makes a cameo during the film's post-credits scene. On December 28, Chris participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. He reprises his role as Master Malice. Filmography As Actor * Bread's Crumbs (2014) - Vin Diesel * Dr. Troubleshoot (2015) - Officer De Gaule * Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) - Vin Diesel * Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''(2015-2016) - Romulus, Various InGen Employees * ''Jumpa X (2015) - Vin Diesel * Hit the Crib (2016) - Vin Diesel * The AP Team (2016) - Chris, Unnamed Rapper, News Reporter, The Mugwumps, Stal Wart, Marshall, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Various Gunmen (re-released in 2018) * Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Vin Diesel * Pizza No Come (2016) - Money Goon * The Pizza Cometh (2016) - Brayden * Pizza Origins (2016) - Dope * The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2017) - Chris * The Machine of Munich (2017) - Stefan (cameo) *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - Mr. "Master" Malice *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Vin Diesel *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Chris (cameo - uncredited) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Vin Diesel *''The Downingtown Gates of Hell'' (2017) - Chris/Thrillseeker (cameo) *''Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - Master Malice *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Lloyd Stand-In (cameo) *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Luther Krüger *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - Master Malice Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Jumpa X Category:Hit the Crib Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2017 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:The Machine of Munich Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:The Two Man Trio Category:The Best of West Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Downingtown Gates of Hell Category:Pizza Must Come Category:The AP Team Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:Man Out of Time Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come